Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air-conditioning system integrated with an APP of a smart portable device, in particular to an air-conditioning control system integrated with a smart portable device and a smart electricity meter.
Description of the Related Art
Air-conditioners, electric fans and heaters are common home appliance used for adjusting temperature. For example, the air-conditioners and electric fans deliver winds and dissipate heat in hot summers, and the heaters generate heat and warm us up in cold winters.
Based on the statistical data provided by Taiwan Power Company, power consumption for household air conditioning is the main expense of the electric fees in summer, and the monthly electric bill in summer is 28.97% higher than that in seasons other than summer. Therefore, the Bureau of Energy, Ministry of Economic Affairs recommends people to purchase air-conditioners with a higher energy efficiency rate (EER) and set the temperature within a range of 26-28° C. to achieve the power saving effect of using electric fans together with the air-conditioner and control the power consumption of the heater to reduce the burden of the increased electric fees.
However, when people use these temperature adjusting equipments, it is usually difficult for people to control the electric power consumption of equipments and set the room temperature at a desired temperature accurately, not to mention to maintain a balance among saving power, lowering electric fees and maintaining a comfortable room temperature.